


The Sakurauchi Family

by Carmilla_Bunni



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Trans Tsushima Yoshiko, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmilla_Bunni/pseuds/Carmilla_Bunni
Summary: An evening with Sakurauchi Riko, her wife Yoshiko, and their daughter Tsubasa.





	The Sakurauchi Family

In Tsushima Yoshiko's senior year of high school, she and Sakurauchi Riko made a mistake that changed the course of their lives.

"Yohane, hurry up!"

"Calm down, Lily! I just need to- Oh, shit."

"What? What's wrong?"

"I'm, uh, out of condoms."

"..."

"..."

"...it'll probably be fine, right?"

"P-probably. Yeah."

That was how the fallen angel ended up getting her favorite little demon pregnant.

* * *

Almost a year and a half later, Yoshiko, who hadn't gone by Yohane since graduation, was fussing with the programs on her computer. Everything seemed ready, and the camera was in place.

After making a quick tweet on an account she hadn't used in a long time, she began her stream.

"Welcome, little demons. Tho I had been sealed away by the agents of that accursed God, I return to you all once more."

There weren't many in the chat, tho that was to be expected. It was a pretty impromptu stream and she hadn't been doing them in so long. A few excited fans were calling her name, while newcomers who'd stumbled on it asked who the heck she was. A couple fans of Aqours also seemed to be present.

"To those of you who look upon me now for the first time, I am the fallen angel Yohane, and all of you watching are my little demons."

Yoshiko threw in a dramatic pose for effect. She still had it. Even with the bags under her eyes from losing sleep, and even after cutting her hair and putting on some weight had changed her look, she was still amazing. She let out a low chuckle at her own awesomeness.

"Now, what do my little demons need of me this-"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!! AAAAHHH!! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" The loud cries of someone who had just woken up from her nap cut Yoshiko short.

"Um! Uh! S-sorry! I gotta go!" She ended the stream just as abruptly as she'd started it.

Quickly scooping her daughter into her arms, Yoshiko paced around the tiny apartment and cooed. "There, there. It's okay. Mommy's here, Tsubasa."

Yoshiko was grateful her daughter calmed down quickly. The bottle of freshly warmed milk probably helped.

Sakurauchi Tsubasa. She had Yoshiko's black hair and pink eyes, but her face still reminded Yoshiko of the baby pictures she'd seen of Riko. It might still have been a bit early to tell who she took after, tho.

"Why couldn't you nap just a little longer?" Yoshiko teased, then kissed the baby on her forehead. "Well, I guess I'll start on dinner. Wouldn't want Mama to think I was lazy, huh?"

Of the many things Yoshiko'd had to learn when Tsubasa was born, she was thankful she was pretty good at doing things one-handed. They'd be eating convenience store food a lot more often, otherwise.

* * *

"I'm home!" Riko called out as she stepped inside.

Yoshiko, Tsubasa still in her arms stepped out of the kitchen and smiled. "Welcome home! Would you like dinner... or... well, just dinner. I don't have the bath ready yet."

Riko rolled her eyes and hugged her wife. "Hey, sweetie. How was Tsu-chan?"

Tsubasa answered this question by wiggling in Yoshiki's arms and grunting, wanting her mama to carry her now that she was home. Riko was quick to oblige.

Yoshiko let out a sigh of exhaustion. "Well, she decided she didn't want to nap. I think she was only asleep for an hour. How was class?"

Riko shrugged. "It was class. I'm just thankful I get to come home to the best wife ever and my sweet little angel."

"Let's see if you think she's a little angel next time she needs her diaper changed."

Life hadn't been easy for the pair when Riko had gotten pregnant. They had to worry about where to live, how to pay for everything, and what this meant for their future. Mari had helped out with money, giving them some as a wedding gift, but it was clear that would only last so long. With Tsubasa on the way, both of them going to school wasn't an option, so Yoshiko worked part time during the pregnancy, and now she was a full-time mom and wife. Riko was now balancing college with work, it turned out some people would pay a lot to have a former idol teach their kids piano. There wasn't a day the couple didn't go to sleep exhausted, only for Yoshiko to have to get up a couple hours later because Tsubasa woke up in the middle of the night. It wasn't easy.

Later that night, as Riko was feeding Tsubasa, Yoshiko couldn't help but ask, "Do you regret this?"

Riko thought for a moment, looked down at their daughter, and smiled. "Not at all. I wish we'd been able to prepare more, and I wish it hadn't been because we were horny and reckless, but I'm happy. I have the cutest daughter in the world. I have an amazing wife who works so hard so that I can relax when I get home. That makes it all worth it."

Yoshiko blushed and looked away. "Oh my god, could you be any sappier?"

Riko just stuck her tongue out at her wife in reply.

When Yoshiko turned back to face her again, she had tears in her eyes. "I love you both so much."

"I love you, too."


End file.
